The Rabbit, the Cow and the thunderstorm
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Basically, Momiji is terrified of thunderstorms and whenever one strikes he needs to go to the only place he feels safe, Haru’s arms. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Forth and final chapter now up
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!!! It has been a will since I last put up a fanfiction and, for those that are interested, i haven't disappeared of the face of the earth. I have been deprived of coffee for the last three days and for me that is a bad thing so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Summary:

Basically, Momiji is terrified of thunderstorms and whenever one strikes he needs to go to the only place he feels safe, Haru's arms. Rated T just to be on the safe side.

Pairing:

Momiji and Haru, _the _best pairing in the world. Anyone that says otherwise is an idiot, a liar or both.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Momiji *sob* Haru *sob again* or any of the other Fruits Baskets characters *breaks down in floods of tears*

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Rabbit, the Cow and the thunderstorm

In the garden of the Sohma estate, Momiji Sohma walked in the darkness, between the many cherry blossom trees that grew there. He hummed softly to himself as he walked, getting lost in thoughts about his lover, the one that had been on the young rabbit's mind all day.

Momiji was not afraid of the dark; in at he loved these times at night when he could be all by himself and think. As he reached the large pond that lay in a corner of the garden, he sat down on the cold stone that surrounded the water and gazed at the Kio fish that swam there. A small, far away smile spread across his face as images of his loved one came floating back into his mind, just like the lily pads were floating softly on the top of the water.

**********

From his room up at the Sohma household, Hatsuharu Sohma peered down into the garden and at one place in particular, the pond where a certain young rabbit sat, staring down into the water. Hatsuharu had been watching Momiji for some time now as he felt he couldn't sleep knowing that the one he cared most about was out in the cold, dark garden all alone. Haru wouldn't go down there either because he knew that Momiji liked to be alone at times like this. So the older boy just watched his rabbit from the safety of his room.

**********

There was a soft rumble over head followed by a clap of lightening as rain began to all from the sky. Momiji's heart began to race as he heard the thunder and saw the lightening. He was terrified of storms and hated being alone when they were raging outside. He got up quickly from the cold stone floor and ran to the place where he felt safest, Haru's room.

By the time Momiji had reached Hatsuharu's bedroom he was shaking with fear and soaked to the skin. He knocked quietly on the door and waited patiently or it to open.

When he heard the knock on the door, Hatsuharu knew straight away who it was as he had watched Momiji run inside and the rabbit was the only one who came to his room during thunderstorms. He stood from his place by the window and walked to the door, which he opened and tried to look surprised to see the little rabbit staring back up at him.

"M'iji? What are you doing here? Why are you all wet?" Haru asked the younger boy, trying to make out that he hadn't been watching him all night.

Momiji looked down at his feet and was about to answer when the thunder clapped loudly again. He jumped forwards and clung to the nearest thing that just happened to be Haru. "I-I'm scared of the storm Haru-chan. I don't want to be alone!" Momiji cried into Haru's chest, "C-can I stay with you again please Haru-chan? I'm scared!"

A small smile spread across the older boy's face as he ruffled the rabbit's wet blonde hair. "Nothing can hurt you now, M'iji, I won't let it. You know you can always come to me M'iji and you don't need to ask, but you're going to freeze in those clothes. Come in."

Haru walked Momiji, who refused to let go of his cow, into the room and seated him down on the bed. Then, after persuading Momiji to let go of him, Haru went to find something that might fit the smaller boy. The best he could find was an old shirt of his that was too small for him anyway. He handed it to the younger boy, who accepted it gratefully and peeled his soaked clothes away from his body before changing. Whilst he was doing this, Haru was forcing himself not to look at the younger boy change, but he couldn't help taking a few longing glance at Momiji. The shirt ell way below the rabbit's knees, but it was a lot better than his wet pyjamas and it was Haru's so it meant a lot to the rabbit.

Once he was hanged, another lap of thunder and a flash of lightening made Momiji squeak in right and run into Haru's waiting arms. Haru picked up the younger boy and carried him over to the bed, gently placing the rabbit down before climbing in next to him and pulling the covers up over them. Momiji clung to Haru's shoulders and Haru wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling them closer together. Momiji was still shaking from his fear of the storm but felt safer now that he was in the other boy's arms. Momiji closed his eyes and smiled as he snuggled closer to Haru.

"Thank you Haru-chan." Momiji yawned, feeling himself drifting off to sleep.

Haru kissed the top of the younger boy's head lovingly and whispered in his ear; "Love you M'iji."

The rabbit's smile grew wider and his grip tightened on his lover as he whispered back; "I love you too Haru-chan."

The sound o the storm seemed to die away to Momiji as Haru held him close to his chest. The two of them were soon sound asleep in each other's arms. Unknown to both o them, their evil God Akito was listening outside the cow's bedroom. His eyes filled with hatred as he heard the two boys whisper their love for each other. Akito stalked back to his own room in a foul mood, thinking about how badly he could hurt the two boys for simply loving each other.

THE END!!!!!!!!!

I don't know if I am just going to leave this as a one shot or not. If anyone has any suggestions or requests they will be most welcome. That's all for now, just one last thing to say:

DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!! DEATH TO RIN!!!

Sorry to all those mad people out there that like her.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I haven't updated anything for a while. Is it just me or has the year gone really fast, I mean its APRIL already.

Chapter two is dedicated to all those people out there that had the worsted day today, I know how you feel.

Chapter two of The Rabbit, the Cow and the thunderstorm

Hatsuharu was awoken the next morning by the feeling o the sun shining on his ace. He rolled onto his side, smiling and tightened his grip on his... pillow? Haru's eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly. His gaze swept the room; from his bathroom door, to the door leading out onto the landing, across to his desk covered in half complete homework and his messy wardrobe, finally settling on the curtain drawn window and the small blonde rabbit staring down into the garden.

The cow stood from his bed and crossed the room to where his lover stood, wrapping his arms around Momiji from behind and pulling the boy closer to his chest.

"Good morning Haru-chan!" Momiji said happily, turning round in the taller boy's arms and returning his embrace.

"M'iji," Haru groaned, still half asleep, "It's too early to be up. Please come back to bed." Haru placed a feather light kiss on the top of Momiji's head, causing the rabbit to tighten his grip.

"But Haru-chan," Momiji gazed cutely up into the taller boy's tired eyes, melting the coldest of hearts, "Its morning now."

Haru sighed deeply before picking Momiji up in his arms. The young rabbit squealed in surprise and wrapped his arms tightly around Haru's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of the taller boy's neck. Haru carried his lover back over to the bed, placing Momiji gently down upon in before crawling up next to him, holding Momiji closer to his chest to make sure that he couldn't get away. Momiji giggled, moving even closer to Haru and both of them soon fell back to sleep.

**********

They were both awoken a few hours later by knocking on Haru's bedroom door.

"Leave it," Haru whispered as Momiji tried to wiggle out of his grasp to open the door, "However it is, they're not important.

Momiji relaxed back into Haru's arms and his eyes were fluttering closed again when there was another knock at the door, louder this time, followed by another and another until...

"Uh," Haru through back the covers, making the semi-awake rabbit jump and stormed over to the door, pulling it open, "What is it?"

The young women on the other side of the door recoiled at the tone of Hatsuharu's voice. She was one of Akito's staff and spoke in a quiet, timid voice, "Um... Akito wishes to see Momiji immediately."

Momiji happily bounded passed, suddenly wide-awake. "Ok, I'm coming."

As the little rabbit passed Haru he secretly squeezed his hand, so that the women couldn't see. Haru longingly watched Momiji walk away, smiled back at him when he turned around to say good bye. When the young boy had rounded the corner out of sight, Haru turned back to his own room, closing the door and scrambling back into his bed whilst the sheets were still warm.

**********

Momiji walked towards Akito's room humming contently to himself. They young rabbit had no idea what was about to happen to him or that it could ruin and end the relationship he had with Haru, he failed to notice the evil tone that was in Akito's voice as he welcomed him in. The young women hurried away quickly, trying to block out the terrified screams o pain that were now coming from the room she had just been stood outside of.

**********

(A/N: I'm so sorry but I couldn't bring myself to write the Akito's revenge scene, as it was too heart breaking for me. If you desperately want to know what happened then I might be willing to muster up the courage to write it.)

**********

Later that afternoon, Haru was interrupted again by another, rather urgent knock on the door. Upon opening it he found a very out of breath Kyo stood before him. Before Haru could ask why the cat was where or why he was out of breath, Kyo spoke, or rather gasped, first.

"Haru, y-you... need to... come to Hatori's... quickly..."

"Why?" Haru asked, frowning.

Kyo took a deep breath before panting out, "It's... Momiji."

The words had barely the cat's mouth and Haru was out of his room and down the hallway. All thought had left Haru's mind apart from that of his little rabbit. Haru sprinted across the town to the dragon's house where his one and only true love was.

Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Never ever right ever again in your life ever?

Apologies for this chapter being so short. Hopefully the chapters that follow wil be a bit longer.

Apologies for all the spelling and grammar mistake but I just don't care about that kind of stuff.

Not many more chapters to come now.

PLEASE REVIEW! Depending on how many reviews I get, the next chapter may not be up for a long, long time.

Fare well!!


	3. Chapter 3

I am on a writing spree that is the only reason why I am posting another chapter. Anyway...

I hope you all liked the last chapter and for those of you that didn't I AM SO SORRY!!!!!

There are only a couple more chapter's left now and it is quite sad for me 'cause I have no idea what to write next.

I apologise before hand for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes but I just don't care.

Enjoy!!!

The Rabbit, the Cow and the thunderstorm

Chapter Three

After opening his front door to whoever was knocking loudly on it, Hatori was shoved aside as Haru pushed past him and rushed into the house. The cow them began searching everywhere or his M'iji, calling out the rabbit's name. He was just about to enter the kitchen when Hatori grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"No, Haru. Not in there."

"B-But, I need to see M'iji. I need to know if he's ok and what..." Haru began, pulling towards the kitchen again where he was sure Momiji was.

"Haru, listen. Momiji doesn't want to see you."

Haru stopped dead. He turned to the dragon, wide eyed, a look of disbelief on his face. "W-What?"

"He doesn't want to see you," Hatori sighed, feeling that he was always the one to break the bad news. "He said that he doesn't want to be with you anymore and that he is sorry if he upset you."

"Y-You're lying, you have to be." Haru growled, tears of anger forming in his eyes. "M'iji wouldn't... would he?"

"I'm sorry Haru, but I need to ask you to leave now."

Unable to say anything, Haru nodded his head, gazed longingly at the closed kitchen door and left Hatori's house, heart well and truly broken.

From inside the kitchen, Momiji sank to the floor behind the door, weeping loudly. He had heard everything, including the hurt in Haru's voice and he hated himself for it. More than that, he hated Akito for making him do it.

**********

Later that night another thunderstorm raged. Momiji lay in Hatori's spare bed, still weeping. He held himself like Haru would in times like these, trying not to move as it making his pain a lot worse. Haru was led in his bed, alone; silent tears streaming down his cheeks, wondering what had happened to make Momiji change his mind so suddenly. He wanted nothing more than to be with the smaller boy right now, to hold him close to his chest and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But, without Momiji, Haru wasn't sure that everything was going to be alright.

Hatsuharu must have fallen asleep at some point during the night, because he was awoken a few hours later by a gentle knocking on his bedroom door. The storm was still raging louder than ever outside. And Haru knew that Momiji must be feeling very scared and alone by know. The cow stood and opened his door, feeling a lot worse when he saw who it was.

"Good evening Haru," Akito said, acting like it wasn't the middle of the night, "I need to talk to you."

The God walked pasted the broken boy and into the room, seating himself down on the end of Haru's bed.

Haru knelt on the floor before his God, looking into space, not listening to a word Akito was saying.

"Are you alright, Haru?" Akito asked, looking down at the boy before him.

"I'm fine, Akito," Haru replied, not looking up and trying to him the hurt in his voice.

"You don't sound fine. Is it to do with Momiji's accident? I heard you two had a falling out as well. I..."

Haru didn't hear the rest o what Akito had to say as a sudden thought hit him. Momiji wouldn't suddenly break up with him, not unless... unless he was forced to. Haru looked back up at Akito with hate filled eyes, making Akito stop mid-sentence.

"Haru? Are you..?"

"You did it didn't you." Haru growled, getting slowly to his feet, fists clenched. "You hurt M'iji; you made him say those things." Haru could feel his darker side awakening. Akito seemed to shrink back into the bed.

"I did no such... Where are you going?"

Haru had turned on his heels and marched out of his room. He sped out of the house and into the storm, but didn't stop there. He hurtled down the road, back to Hatori's house. He didn't care that the rain was pelting his face, or that the bitter cold wind was nipping at him, or that the drenched pavement was soaking his bare feet. All he cared about was getting to Momiji, to comfort the boy during the storm, to tell him... to tell him that he loved him and that we was going to make everything ok.

Hatori's house came into sight and Haru forced himself to run even fast. He wasn't sure that Hatori would let him in again, but i he didn't then Haru was just going to force his way in. Haru skidded to a halt outside the door and banged on it loudly to make sure that he was heard above the storm. A few moments later a light came on inside and a tired looking Hatori opened the door. He didn't look surprised to see Haru.

"Haru, i told you that..."

"Move," Haru growled as he pushed Hatori out o the way for a second time that day, not caring if he hurt the dragon. He thundered up the stairs and across the landing, slowing down when he heard a muffled crying coming from inside one of the rooms.

**********

At first, Momiji had thought that it was only the storm. But as the loud noise from outside of his room got louder and closer, he realized that there were footsteps in the hallway. Loud urgent footsteps that stopped outside his door. Knowing it wasn't Hatori and knowing that there wasn't anyone else in the house, Momiji sat up and waited or the stranger to open the door. He was shocked to see who it was.

There in the doorway, staring right back at him was Haru. His black and white hair dripped with rain water and he was shivering with the cold. Momiji had never in his life been so pleased to see him. Jumping from his bed, Momiji ran across the room to the soaking cow, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and breaking down into his wet chest. All Haru could do was stand there, arms around his lover, crying along with him and waiting for his heartbeat to calm down again.

Finis

Only one chapter left now, NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you all enjoyed this one and please please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is to be the final chapter on The Rabbit, The Cow and The Thunderstorm. It's sad for me as I have been working on this for absolutely ages and I have no idea what I am going to write about next. But, in a way I am glad that this is the end. My brain (or what pathetic excuse I have for a brain) hurts from thinking about plot lines and such! ;) Anyway, let's get going.

The Rabbit, The Cow and The Thunderstorm

Chapter Four

Momiji suddenly pulled away from Haru, as is he had been given an electric shock. He backed away from the taller boy, shaking his head.

"N-no, Haru-chan, I-I-I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"M'iji, its ok," Haru said gently, taking a step towards the small rabbit, "I know Akito made you do it and..."

"H-he said he would hurt you if I didn't stop seeing you. I can't be with you Haru-chan; I can't let him hurt you. I'm sorry."

Momiji backed against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself but wincing and crying in pain as he did so. Haru took another worried step towards the smaller boy.

"Show me M'iji. Show me what he did to you."

Reluctantly and slowly, Momiji removed the pyjama shirt that Hatori had lent him, revealing to Haru a horrific sight. The cow gasped out loudly and stumbled backwards at what he saw, one hand covering his mouth. Bruises covered the smaller boy sides, where his ribs were. More bruises dominated his pale back, tiny arms and shaking shoulders. In fact there was more bruising than there was skin. Haru felt anger well up inside of himself again.

"H-He did _that_ to you," Haru growled staring horrified at his rabbit's broken body. "_He did t-that...t-to...you!_ That... That..." Haru couldn't think of any words to describe his hatred for their 'God.' Instead he just shook his head in anger, clenching his fists.

"I-It was my fault," Momiji whispered, silent tears streaming down his face again, "I should never have come to you last night. H-He heard everything. And now I can't be with you because... because he said he'd hurt you and if I did and I can't let him do that, Haru, I just can't!" Momiji collapsed to his knees, crying loudly into his hands. Immediately, Haru made his way to the one he loved, kneeling before him and enclosing the rabbit gently in his arms. Haru stroked Momiji's hair, rocking him in his arms, careful not to hurt him.

"M'iji, M'iji please stop crying," Haru hushed, holding the smaller boy closer to him. "It was not your fault and don't ever say it was. M'iji, I want to be with you and I don't care about Akito or what he does to me. I let him do _this _to_ you _and I-I should have done everything I could to stop him. I want to protect you; from Akito, from the storms, from everything in this cruel world that would even try to hurt you. Please M'iji, I love you, let me protect you."

Momiji looked up into Haru's caring, tear-filled eyes and a small shaky smile sound its way through his own tears. Slowly reaching up, he gently pressed his lips to Haru's. Haru didn't hesitate for a second; tightening his grip slightly on the small boy and kissing back passionately. They could have stayed like that for ever, locked in their loving embrace, but the small problem of the need for air forced their lips apart again. They rested their foreheads against each other's, their tears mingling as they ran down pale cheeks.

"B-but Akito?" Momiji choked, gripping the front of Haru's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

Haru kissed the top of the little rabbit's head, burying his face in the smaller boy's golden locks. "I don't care about Akito and I don't care what he does to me. But, he is never going to touch you again and if he comes within ten feet of you, I will kill him." Haru growled the last few words out making Momiji giggle and tighten (if possible) his grip on his lover.

Haru smiled hearing the small boy laugh; everything seemed to be back to normal again. "So, what do you say, M'iji. Are we back together again of what?"

Blushing, Momiji gazed back up into Haru's smiling face and nodded his head.

Grinning like a mad man, Haru replaced his lips against Momiji's, his hands circling the smaller boy's waist, bringing the rabbit onto his lap. Both of Momiji's hands rested on the taller boy shoulders and wrapping his legs around Haru's waist brought their bodies closer together.

A crash of thunder followed immediately by a fork of flashing lightening brought both of them back to the real world. Squealing in fright, Momiji jumped and hid his face in the crook of Haru's neck.

"It's ok, M'iji. The storm's not going to hurt you. It's all going to be ok." Haru gently rubbed Momiji's bare bruised back, trying to calm him down but not hurt him.

"H-Haru-chan," Momiji stammered, shaking uncontrollably, "Haru-chan, w-will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Haru lifted Momiji off of the floor and carried him over to the bed. "I'll stay with you, M'iji. I'll stay with you whenever you need me too, I'll stay with you forever if you want me too. Anything to make you happy. I love you M'iji and I am never going to leave you or let anything hurt you ever again."

Haru gently led Momiji down on the bed, crawling up next to and pulling the blankets over both of them. Momiji rested his head on Haru's chest and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. Haru wrapped his arms around his tiny rabbit, pulling their bodies closer together and promising never to let go of him.

The storm may have been raging loudly outside and not everything was right in the world, but at that moment in time none of it mattered to Hatsuharu Sohma. The only thing that mattered to him was the sleeping boy in his arms and making sure that nothing and no one could ever hurt or upset his lover ever again.

-Fini-

That's it. It's over. No more. Now I feel depressed. Know what would cheer me up? REVIEWS!!

Please, if you liked it/hated it please tell me. I don't care if it's good or bad, I just want you review!!!


End file.
